Stenographic writing machines have been used for transcription for many years. A typical stenographic writing machine contains a keypad for shorthand writing and either a paper-based or liquid crystal display (“LCD”) for viewing the written transcript. The keypad on a stenographic writing machine usually consists of a few keys which are associated with shorthand phrases and/or symbols. Typically, a stenographer uses the writing machine to transcribe conversations made in a legal forum.
A stenographic writing machine can be electronically or mechanically powered. Some electronic stenographic writing machines have LCD screens for easy display. An electronic display saves on the cost of paper and ink necessary for paper based stenographic writing machines. The electronic LCD display further provides for an ease of reviewing and correcting stenographic transcripts.
Currently, neither paper-based nor LCD writing machines have adjustable displays. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LCD screen assembly that is adjustable, easy to use, and provides various operating positions for the user.